


Чёрная магия и способы ее устранения

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Magic, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Luka Modrić, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Чёрная магия и способы ее устранения

Лука решил, что повредился умом, когда на попытку поцеловать уперся носом в раскрытую ладонь и даже ушам своим не поверил, услышав почти змеиное шипение:

— Иди к дьяволу, Модрич.

Совершенно логично Лука решил: померещилось. Предпринял вторую попытку прижаться губами и обалдел, получив идентичный результат. Ну, почти: добавилась гримаса отвращения и перекошенный рот, словно Иван увидел у себя в тарелке таракана.

Пробивавшиеся сквозь плотные портьеры лучи бледного зимнего солнца подсвечивали Ивана странным желтовато-болезненным светом. Лука словно впервые заметил мелкие морщины вокруг глаз и широкие борозды на лбу, глубокую складку вокруг губ и синевшие круги под глазами. Лука и представить не мог, что Иван может быть таким некрасивым.

— Что происходит? — раздраженно спросил он, решив, что затеянная Иваном игра ему не нравится.

— Ничего, — хмуро отозвался тот. — Подумалось неожиданно.

— О чем? — машинально спросил Лука, комкая уголок пледа в руках.

— Да так… Какого хрена я тут с тобой делаю? Голый, между ног скользко, жопа болит.

— Иво! — Лука вдруг почувствовал, что его лицо изумленно вытягивается, а кожа на щеках и лбу напомнила перекачанный воздушный шарик, готовый лопнуть от прикосновения. И это Ракитич, его покорная, влюбленная, как Русалочка, красивая кукла. Раньше же его только пальцем помани — прилетит с другого конца света. А тут вдруг такое.

— Модрич? — в серых глазах бултыхались в странном сочетании невинное, почти детское недоумение и беспощадная ярость. На скулах проступили алые пятна, а сам Иван был бледнющий. «Словно кровь на белой простыне», — подумалось Луке.

Он осторожно выпутал пальцы из ивановой шевелюры и приподнялся на локте, ошарашено оглядываясь по сторонам. Все было на месте: тумбочка, стеклянный столик, куда они вчера вечером, не отрываясь друг от друга, кинули выключенные телефоны, тяжёлые шторы над огромным, во всю стену окном, широкая кровать со скомканными простынями и раскиданными по углам подушками. Лука еле успел сменить белье после того, как ушёл Серхио и зашвырнуть заляпанный спермой ком в стирку, как к нему ввалился Иван. _Но успел же!_ И жаркая, полная стонов, всхлипов, горячего шепота и ласк ночь — явное тому подтверждение.

Что за херня? Лука лихорадочно копался в памяти. Не было, черт возьми, ни молнии, ни фиолетового дыма — как, блядь, снялся приворот? Когда и почему?

Пока Иван тряс его, как рассерженный питбуль старый сапог, а тяжелые кулаки встречались с разными частями его лица и тела, до него потихоньку доходило. Тринадцать лет прошло. Тогда, в сентябре две тысячи седьмого, Джиджи предупреждал: чертова дюжина, не проеби момент. Но почему именно сегодня?

Вопрос, конечно, важный, но бесполезный. Лука оказался полным кретином. Размяк, привык к своей размеренной удобной жизни и все на свете просрал. _Урод похотливый!_ Хотелось дать себе по роже, но с этим прекрасно справился Иван. Отделал на славу, молча натянул джинсы, футболку и свалил. Трусы с носками так и остались валяться на полу возле кровати маленькими сиротливыми ошметками прежнего счастья. «Интересно, — подумал Лука. — Он хоть обулся или был настолько в бешенстве, что так и свалил босиком?». Он посидел немного, осторожно ощупывая расквашенные губы, и снова подумал: «На улице снег, простудится».

***

Джиджи ржал долго, громко и обидно, изучая разбитое лицо Луки.

— Приворот лишает воли, но не разума и памяти, — сквозь смех наконец выдавил он.

Перед глазами Луки всплыло все, что он прошедшей ночью вытворял с Иваном, что он делал с ним каждую ночь.

— Я думал…

— О чем? Какой он сладкий и как тебе хочется его поиметь? — передразнил Буффон его жалкое блеяние. — Хотя... — Он задумчиво собрал губы трубочкой, о чем-то задумался и снова растянул их в белозубой улыбке. — Ракитич и правда сладкий.

Лука взвился.

— Ты и Иван?.. Когда?..

— Тише, малыш, не нервничай, — холодно оборвал Джиджи его нелепые ревнивые упреки и развалился в кресле, плотнее запахнув черный халат. — Ты бы хоть на минуту перестал думать тем, что у тебя между ног. Совесть-то не мучает, а? Скажи мне, Модрич, крепко спишь?

Лука содрогнулся. Совесть его, конечно, мучила. Первые полгода. А потом заткнулась, купившись на уговоры: раз Иван не сопротивляется, значит, ему все нравится.

Лука залился пунцовой краской мучительного стыда по самую макушку.

— Не знал, что твои губы могут быть такими пухлыми, — невпопад ввернул Джиджи, прервав затянувшуюся паузу.

— Заткнись, а, — с трудом разлепив потрескавшиеся вареники, которые со вчерашнего дня заменяли ему рот, отозвался Лука: Иван постарался на славу.

— Мне не стоит говорить, что я предупреждал: тринадцать лет, все дела? — смеясь, спросил Джиджи.

— Валяй, издевайся, колдун хренов.

— Придурок ты, Модрич, — отсмеявшись, заключил Джиджи.

— Знаю. И что теперь?

— Исправлять.

— Как?

— Ну, я могу отправить тебя назад. Временной отрезок выбираешь сам. Что предпринять, тоже решаешь сам. У тебя будет одна минута в прошлом, а потом ты вернешься в свое время.

— Я согласен! — воскликнул Лука, тут же решив, что отправится во вчерашний день, отменит встречу с Рамосом, позвонит Ивану, чтобы сидел в своей Севилье, а сам свалит из Мадрида.

— …но ты должен заплатить, — словно сквозь толщу воды услышал Лука тяжелые слова, опустившиеся на него, как лавина, и лишившие остатка сил. Он разом ощутил, как измотался за этот длинный день, голоден и порядком напуган.

— У меня была одна душа, и она уже твоя, чего ещё тебе от меня надо? — вяло спросил он и потер нывшие ребра. Хотелось выть.

— Модрич, перестань, а то я просто сдохну от смеха, — всхлипнул, протирая глаза, Джиджи. — Перемещения во времени куда проще приворотов. Это там душу за душу, контракт кровью и остальные атрибуты, а тут… Ублажи меня, а то я чего-то заскучал один, да вали в своё прошлое.

Лука сглотнул внезапно ставшую вязкой слюну и невольно принялся рассматривать высоченного Буффона. Тот так и сидел в своем кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. На полах его халата разлеглись два огненных дракона, испускающих пламя из зубастых пастей. «Церберы больше бы подошли», — отстранённо подумал Лука.

Под тонким шелком на Джиджи явно ничего не было. Лука нисколько не заблуждался на этот счёт. Внезапно, словно подтверждая его догадку, полы халата всколыхнул невесть откуда взявшийся ветер, и Лука имел счастье убедиться в этом лично. Такого богатства он не ожидал: над густыми чёрными зарослями гордо возвышался могучий фаллос в полной боеготовности.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Модрич, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке.

***

Из прошлого Лука вернулся довольный и уверенный, что все сделал как надо. Его больше не беспокоили неприятные ощущения в заднице, тянущая боль в пояснице и чувство того, что его нагло использовали. Ссадины перестали саднить, синяки налились синевой и как-то онемели, даже ребра перестали ныть, и только разбитые губы мешали радоваться жизни. Поэтому спать Лука отправился в твердой уверенности, что завтра все снова будет хорошо.

Ночью его разбудил грохот, как будто кто-то только что выломал дверь и не разбирая дороги прет прямиком к нему в спальню. Спросонья Луке показалось, что табун лошадей перепутал его дом с ипподромом.

«Твою мать», — подумал он, когда в свете полной луны узнал знакомый до боли силуэт.

***

В этот раз ко встрече с Буффоном Лука приготовился: тщательно растянул себя, смазал и, немного подумав, закинул тюбик в бардачок.

Когда Джиджи проржавшись, высыпал лед из морозилки в полотенце и протянул его Луке, тот даже немного расстроился.

— Приложи, а то завтра картошка будет, — дружелюбно предложил Джиджи.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил Лука. Но когда к разбитому носу прижался ледяной компресс, не сдержался и издал странный звук, похожий на скулеж.

В этот раз встреча была короткой. Даже не секс вовсе. Встав на колени, Лука усердно вылизал гладкий ствол, помогая себе рукой.

Взять в рот целиком он даже не пытался: просто обхватывал головку губами, поглаживал яйца и все думал, что это ему наказание за все то, что он вытворял с Иваном. Уткнувшись носом в жесткие твердые волоски в паху, он неожиданно для самого себя решил попытаться поговорить с ним до того, как спадет приворот, объяснить что-то, и, может быть, он поймет и когда-нибудь даже сможет с ним разговаривать.

***

Оказавшись в знакомой темной гостиной, где его уже ждал хозяин дома, Лука молча начал раздеваться под насмешливым взглядом горящих в полутьме глаз. Джиджи с явным удовольствием следил за тем, как Лука нехотя расстегивает ширинку, как аккуратно стопочкой укладывает одежду, как медленно поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Я готов, — спокойно сказал Лука. — Верни меня в прошлое еще раз.

— Опять? Я вижу, тебе нравится секс со мной.

— Очень, — хрипло выдавил Лука, стараясь расслабиться, пока Джиджи проталкивался в него.

Лука думал. Жмурился, подмахивал и думал.

Пока Джиджи толчками изливался в него, Лука понял: решение есть. Оно все это время лежало на поверхности. Его нужно было только рассмотреть. Но где там. Лука был слишком занят собой.

— Ну что, определился, куда тебя отправлять?

— Верни меня на 13 лет назад, — попросил он, чувствуя, что тоже сейчас кончит.

***

Видеть из-за угла трибуны двух юных идиотов, один из которых ты сам, оказалось странно. Хотя прятаться на родном стадионе, чтобы никто не заметил, не узнал, не начал задавать вопросы — неожиданно весело. Как всегда, когда дело касалось чего-то рискованного, Луку захватывал азарт, напрочь отключавший разум. «В деле рефлексы и спинной мозг», — любил шутить Далич. Иногда это здорово помогало. Вот и сейчас раздумывать и сомневаться было некогда. От драгоценной минуты в прошлом осталось сорок восемь секунд. Лука глубоко вдохнул и просто шагнул навстречу носившимся за мячом мальчишкам.

— Кто ты такой? — запулив мяч в ворота, воинственно спросил юный Лука.

— Никогда в тебе не сомневался, — усмехнулся Лука и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Лука, ты знаешь этого человека? — Иван тоже запнул свой мяч в сетку и подбежал ближе, внимательно вглядываясь в незнакомца. — Как ты сюда попал? Вход только по пропускам…

— Я тут работаю, — тут же ответил Лука, нисколько не соврав.

— Первый раз тебя вижу, — отозвался юный Лука, не переставая изучать побитую физиономию пришельца.

Под внимательным взглядом двух пар настороженных глаз Луке стало не по себе. Пора с этим кончать. Он открыл рот и приготовился произнести заготовленную фразу: «Я пришел из будущего, меня зовут Лука Модрич», но, как всегда бывает в жизни, ни один план сражения не выдерживает столкновения с реальностью.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил юный Лука.

— Ты про лицо? — Он улыбнулся, чувствуя, как лопаются только запекшиеся трещины на губах. — Это он сделает. — Лука ткнул пальцем в живот Ивана.

— Я?.. — круглые щеки моментально налились румянцем. Иван был удивительно красив, когда вот так вспыхивал. Лука уже и забыл, что он может быть таким.

— Ты, — подтвердил Лука. — Потому что вот он... — на этот раз жесткий палец встретился с прессом юного Луки. — Сегодня сделает нечто… отвратительное.

— Что ты несешь? — возмущенно воскликнул Иван. — Лука... он очень хороший! Он никогда… — широкие ладони сжались в кулаки.

— Уймись. — Лука отмахнулся от Ивана, как от мухи, и взял юного себя за грудки. — Никогда не делай того, над чем раздумываешь!

— О чем ты… — начал юный Лука и прикусил губу.

— Ты знаешь, — твердо отрезал Лука, взглянул на секундомер и резко повернулся к Ивану. — А это для меня, — уцепился за загривок, заставил склониться и, встав на носочки, крепко поцеловал. Иван не ответил на поцелуй, так и стоял как истукан.

Когда Лука с улыбкой оторвался от его губ, он услышал от юной копии самого себя возмущенный вопль:

— Ах ты ублю… — то была его последняя секунда в этом отрезке времени.

***

Проснулся он от того, что кто-то ласково и невесомо выцеловывет влажную дорожку от плеча вниз по руке. Он оторопел и замер, боясь открывать глаза. Прислушался и понял, что чувствует себя великолепно. Ничего не болит, даже задница. Нос, очевидно, не сломан: дышалось легко и свободно. Получилось?!

— Иво, — не разлепляя глаз, осторожно попробовал он робкую догадку.

— Не угадал, — по-испански ответил самоуверенный голос капитана Мадридского «Реала», теплые губы прижались к его виску. — Зачем ты вчера ходил к Джиджи?

Лука почувствовал, как сердце моментально разгоняется в галоп. Жаль, инфаркт ему не грозит, хотя сейчас очень захотелось.

Он застонал, выпутался из рук Серхио, сел на постели и сжал голову руками. Да так и сидел, раскачиваясь взад и вперед. На все уговоры просто молчал и иногда кивал головой и еще отвечал что-то невпопад. Не стоило совсем уж пугать Серхио, а то вызовет «скорую», с него станется. А Луке сейчас просто необходимо побыть одному. Он с трудом улыбнулся и выдавил:

— Со мной все в порядке, просто кошмар приснился.

Серхио недоверчиво на него покосился и отправился на кухню, как он сказал, за завтраком. Лука откинулся на подушки и притих, стараясь не слушать, как Серхио гремит на кухне посудой. Он так бы и лежал до завтрашеного утра или следующего года, не шевелясь, но что-то непреодолимое заставило его открыть глаза и вглядеться в темноту коридора. В проходе стояла полупрозрачная фигура, плотно закутанная в черный плащ так, что лица не было видно.

— Чего ты хочешь? — одними губами спросил Лука.

Ответом послужила тишина. Силуэт стал прозрачным, и через мгновение исчез вовсе, только горящие глаза задержались в проходе чуточку дольше.

— Я понял, — прошипел сквозь зубы Лука. — Джиджи, ты весьма изобретателен. Но не надейся, что я отступлюсь. Поверь мне, я буду пытаться снова и снова. И посмотрим, у кого больше терпения.


End file.
